Love is a Silly Thing
by BloodRoseGhostGirl9010
Summary: This is a weird one, it's a tale of how hate can be turned into love. Hence the title "Love is a Silly Thing." This is about Naraku always loving Kagome and their journey to get her to love him back or find those deep feelings she might have for him. I hope you enjoy. Good and Bad reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fan fiction of what happens when true hate turns into true love. Naraku (in this fan fic) has always loved Kagome. But now it's just getting her to see that and not think he is trying to kill her and the others. **

_**Chapter One**_

InuYasha and Kagome sit by the fire waiting for Sango and Kirara to come back with the food. Shippo is sleeping and Miroku was off meditating. Kagome just sits there watching the fire dance with the wind, as if the wind and fire were two lovers who couldn't be together because they contradicted each other. Wind eventually gets sucked out by the fire or fire gets blown out by the wind. She is so mesmerized by the dancing duo that she doesn't realize that Sango and Kirara were back. "Kagome are you alright?" Sango asks concerned. Kagome looks up with a start. "Yeah I'm fine just spaced out I guess." She smiles and looks at InuYasha who looks like he was mesmerized by the duo just as she was. InuYasha gets up really fast and starts sniffing around like a dog. Kagome gets up and follows him. "InuYasha is something wrong?" Kagome can hear Kirara change, Shippo jolt out of slumber, Sango grab her weapon, and Miroku grab his staff. "No, something is out there but I can't place the scent." InuYasha looks up at Kagome confused and a little frustrated. InuYasha sat there for a little longer then decided it was just something new he never smelt and walked back to the campsite. Kagome sat there and looked up at the stars. _**"So beautiful out here, I never want to go home. I can't even see all the stars there like I can here."** _She thought to herself. She continued to look when she saw something black move across the sky. She looked back and it seemed no one was paying attention to the sky like her so she followed it.

Naraku flew across the sky and looked down to see the beautiful maiden Kagome looking right at him. He saw that she looked back behind her and started to follow him. **_"Humph. She shouldn't follow me. But I would like to talk to her just once without that InuYasha there trying to kill me." _**Naraku thought to himself. So he flew to the nearest field and sat there waiting for Kagome.

Kagome almost lost that flying black smog for a minute then caught up with it in a field that was pretty far from camp. She looked around and decided that there was nothing here and that it was probably her imagination. "Kagome?" She jolted when she heard her name come from that beautiful voice that she didn't think she would hear ever again. "Naraku?" She looked around for him but it didn't seem he wanted to be seen. She sat down and waited for him to be comfortable enough to show himself. "Are you alone?" He asked from his hiding place. She just nodded. He slowly came up beside her and sat down next to her. She looked at him and scooted over a little. "No need to be afraid of me Kagome. I will not harm you." She chuckled, "Yeah I heard that one before. Why are you out here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be in hiding from InuYasha?" He nodded. "Yeah but it's such a beautiful night I just couldn't sit in my hide out. Are you afraid of me Kagome?" She looks at him in shock because the tone of his voice sounded sad. "Only when you try to kill me." She laughed to herself and he joined her.

**So what do you think? Good Or Bad? I want all reviews. I hope it's good. I will be continuing it even if it's not. This Is just something I love to do. Writing is ONE of my many passions. C=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. So how was the first Chapter? Bad, Horrid? Good, Amazing? If you didn't like it that's fine by me...I'd still love the reviews so I know what I did wrong or right. C=**

_**Chapter Two**_  
InuYasha finally realized that Kagome wasn't behind him. He sniffed and he could still smell her and that strange smell. "Where do you think she is?" Sango asked looking in the direction InuYasha was. He huffed. "I don't know Sango, but I should go look for her. Shouldn't I?" Sango just sat there. He looked where Sango was looking and there was Naraku. "What are you doing here demon? You after Kagome again?" InuYasha had his hand on his sword and was ready to draw when he saw a person behind him. She shyly came out from behind him and they all gasped. Kagome sat there for a bit before she could say anything Naraku was gone and everyone was giving her dirty looks. She sighed. "I'm going to go now...Home I mean. I-I can't stay here longer." She walked to her big yellow backpack and started packing everything.

**_Flash Back_**  
_Kagome and Naraku sat there for a little longer before they both decided it would be a good idea if she went back. _**"I think I should just go home. I know they will be mad at me as soon as they find out. I don't want that to happen really."**_ She sighed and got up. Naraku followed. _**"Maybe we should just get that part over with, but you still go home. And I'll meet you when you finally decide to come back. How does that sound?"**_ He looked at her with such affection that she had to look away. She didn't say anything, just walked away._  
**_End Flash Back_**

She got to the well without any of them trying to stop her, but they did follow. Sango finally spoke up. "What were you thinking he could have killed you if you let your guard down." Sango looked at Kagome but Kagome didn't look at her just kept looking down the well. She sighed. "I know he could have but he didn't. I'm leaving because of this. I didn't want y'all to scorn me and be mad at me...I was just going to leave without goodbyes but I couldn't do that to y'all." She sighed turned around and with her tear filled eyes said her silent good-by and fell back into the well. They all saw her fall but didn't think she would have actually done it. They watched the flash of light and knew she was gone till she decided she was ready to come back. InuYasha just sat there a looked at the well thinking it was a joke and she'd come right back, or that she just ran out of food. But when an hour went by and then two hours he knew she wasn't coming back. He huffed. "Well fine. She can stay away for all I care."

**Short I know...Trying to figure out what to write without making it seem like I'm repeating is kinda hard. Well reviews are welcome. C=**


	3. Letter

To all my readers:

I am sorry I haven't writen another chapter but I got stitches and it hurts to type sometimes...as soon as these bad boys get out I will continue on like a champ.

Love you all.

BloodRoseGhostGirl9010


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_  
_**:NPOV:**_  
Naraku went back to his palace and decided that it was time to plan how to get Kagome back, but to stay with him and not that damned half-demon._ 'Kagome, sweet Kagome. You will be mine. Even if that half-breed doesn't like it.'_ He laughed to himself. '_I can take her when ever I please...but I can't do that to her...but that damned half-breed.'_ He sighs and continues on with the planning. _'I will have her for myself...I won't repeat what happened with Kikyo with Kagome.'_

_**:KPOV:**_  
Kagome was sitting at the bottom of the well thinking of how sweet Naraku is, but also thinking about what the others would say. _'InuYasha would hate me forever, Sango will probably try to kill him, same with Miroku. Shippo will probably run behind me and won't like the idea either...Oh what am I to do?'_ She just realized that her grand-pa or little brother didn't come yet. She climbed the ladder and looked around. She went to the doors and realized that they were locked. "HELLO!?" She called out hoping to get the attention of grand-pa or some one. "Who's in there?" Called a strange voice. "How did you get in there?" She sighed giving up on who it might be. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, I live here with my mom, brother, and grandfather." She heard the door unlock and saw the most beautiful face ever. "They moved a while back couldn't afford it, so I bought it out from them. They live down the road if you'd like to go see them." 'It can't be Naraku, but he looks like him.' She thought to herself. "No I'd like to see the place. What's your name?" He smirked. "You mean you saw me not that long ago and you don't remember my name already. Well that's new." He chuckled and walked towards the house, she followed. "Naraku? How...how is this possible?" He smiled and invited her in. "You must be tired and would like to eat and bathe right?" she nodded and sat her big bag down. "I will tell you after you have gotten your bath and everything. I'll make the tea." Naraku headed for the kitchen and she heard him readying the tea-pot and cups. "I'll be quick." She hollered into the kitchen. "Take your time." He hollered back.

_**:NPOV:**_  
'She is so beautiful. Why can't this go faster?' He was thinking to himself when he heard her yell "I'll be quick" and he could only say part of what he really wanted to say "Take your time, beautiful." He whispered the last part knowing he can't say that to her. He heard the bath water start to run and sat down waiting for the tea. 'How am I going to tell her how I got here?' He sat there thinking and didn't realize the tea was done and that Kagome got done with the bath and started making it. "You must be deep in thought for you not to hear the tea-pot going off." She laughed at his jolt of surprise. "Yeah, sorry." She smiled at his shyness. "No need to be sorry. It happens to the best of us." She sighed and he could tell that there was a lot on her mind and she didn't want to talk about it at the moment. She gave him a cup of tea and fixed her own. 'She smells so good. Even though she just used soap and strawberry shampoo. I can still smell her.' She looked up at him and saw the tiny smile forming on his lips. "What are you thinking about...I never saw you smile like that before." He looked up with a jolt. "Oh, home." She nodded knowing what he was talking about. "So how did you get here? I mean as far as I know only I can use the well and there isn't any other way here." She gave him a sly look and some how knew he couldn't tell her right at this moment. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I'm just curious is all." He nodded. "I think now isn't a good time to say so. But some time I will tell you. Don't know when that will happen but I will eventually say." She nodded and smiled at him.

_**:KPOV:**_  
"I'm going to head to bed...well if there is one here." Naraku looked at her and nodded. "It's this way." He got up and walked her to her old room. "It isn't anything fancy, but I barely get guests so no need to make it that way." He nodded to the bed. "This is my old room." She sighed and sat on the bed. "Your bag is in the closet, there is an extra blanket in there too. If you need anything else I'm down the hall." She nodded and he left. She laid down and stared at the ceiling until she fell asleep.

**_:Dream:_**  
_She woke to the sound of birds chirping and little woodland creatures scattering to their protective homes. She sat up and say Naraku with his back to her, facing the river bank. 'Ah! You're awake. How did you sleep my darling Kagome?' She was taken aback with the way he spoke to her, but there was a feeling of lust or love deep down inside her. 'What's going on here?' Her dream self asked. 'What ever do you mean?' Naraku walked up to her and she noticed that he didn't have any of the scares or markings of battle on him. He sat down next to her and kissed her passionately rubbing her breast as if he's done this before. When he stopped to take a breath she looked at him in confusion 'What are you doing?' He gave her that smile that sent shivers down her spin. 'What do you mean? We're married why would it be a problem?' She just sat there in confusion still and he took the opportunity of her silence and started to kiss her neck, then slowly made it down to the top of her breasts. She sigh with pleasure but knew this wasn't right._  
**_:End Dream:_**

Kagome jolts up and looks around the room. She finished looking and decided that she was really alone. She looked down and noticed her hand was touching her woman hood and realized the sheets were wet. She sighed and got up. She took the sheets off and went downstairs to wash them. Naraku was still sleeping, which she was thankful for. She got to the washing room and put in the sheets, detergent, and fabric softener, and then ran upstairs to get the clothes out of her bag and ran back down to throw them in there. When she got back in the kitchen Naraku was there. "Was there something wrong with the sheets?" She blushed deep red. "O-oh no, it's just I started my period in the middle of the night and there was blood." She blushed more at that lie. 'What am I doing telling him that kinda thing?' She laughed nervously and walked to the fridge. "I'll cook breakfast and clean up a little." She offered but Naraku shook his head. "I cook breakfast and I have some one for that." She nodded. "Well I'll go get dressed then." Realizing she was only in a tee-shirt and nothing else she ran upstairs to put some pants on. When she got back down she heard some one go upstairs and into her room. She snuck back up to see who it was. She rounded the corner and when she saw the face of the person she about fell back down the stairs. "Shippo?" The person looked up confused, but didn't see her because she ducked down before he could. _'Shippo, you're all grown up and cleaning Naraku's house...MY HOUSE?'_ She went back down to the kitchen and saw that Naraku heard her. "Yes, Kagome, that is Shippo. He had no where else to go so I took him in, he lives in the used to be shed of the place. He cleans for housing...I'm not forcing him. He made the choice on his own accord." She nodded, then there was tunnel vision and everything went black.

**So...too twisty turvy? Want to know more? Well it hurt to finish this chapter but I will do my best to continue on...Stitches are not out yet. Love all of you C=**


End file.
